Alli san
by Temari7575
Summary: Story about a girl whose past is terrible. She becomes the manager of the Seigaku tennis team and meets a certain tennis genius. FujixOC.
1. The morning

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

A hand reached up to shut off the beeping alarm clock. A yawn escaped from her lips as she got off the bed and walked towards the shower. She was used to the silence of the small, sparsely furnished apartment, with only a twin size bed, a table, and a single folding chair, all that she needed. After all, she was the only one who lived there.

After her shower, she reached into the small pile of clothes, and put on her uniform. The girl towel dried her shoulder-length, curly, brown hair, leaving it hanging, still half wet, on her shoulders.

She unfolded the folding chair, setting it next to the small table that sat beside her bed. She picked up a bowl and a spoon from the sink. She then walked over to the small refrigerator in the bare kitchen, and took out the only thing in there, a small carton of milk. Grabbing the cheap cereal box off the counter, she poured about a quarter of a cup of it into her bowl, and then poured about half as much milk on top of it. She ate it slowly, savoring the taste; however bland, knowing it would be the only thing she would eat until ten o'clock that night.

Once she had finished, she brought her bowl and spoon to the sink, washed them, and set them in the sink until that night. She returned the cereal and milk to their original positions, and refolded the folding chair.

After putting on her shoes, she grabbed her refillable water bottle from her backpack, filled it up, drank it, and then refilled it, before putting it back in her bag.

Before leaving, she grabbed the only other thing on the counter besides the cereal, a big container of "every vitamin" vitamins. She knew the only thing that kept her alive were those vitamins. With her extremely small diet of cereal, milk, and rice, she would have died of malnutrition long ago, if not for those vitamins.

She turned off the lights and left, closing the door quietly, leaving it just as quiet as it was when she was there.

This is what she had done every morning since the day that she moved to Japan, away from her past.

* * *

"Syuuske," called a motherly voice from downstairs. "If you don't wake up now you're going to be late for practice!"

"Already up 'kaa-san!" shouted the half naked boy upstairs, pulling on his shirt. "I'll be down soon." He looked around his room, with photographs he had taken plastered on every wall, then to his neatly made queen size bed, and finally to his bed side table, cluttered with books, and also holding his most prized possession, his camera. Satisfied that everything was where it was supposed to be, he smiled his ever-closed-eyed-smile, grabbed his tennis bag and jogged down the stairs.

"Morning," he smiled to his older sister and mother in the kitchen.

They said good morning back, and then resumed what they were doing before.

The oldest brother of the Fuji's grabbed the traditional Japanese breakfast his mother had layed out for him, consisting of rice, mi-so soup, fried fish, and wasabi sushi.

"Thanks 'kaa-san," he said, and started eating his rather large breakfast, occasionally joining in the conversation between his mother and sister.

"Oneesan, you should bake some pies for when Yuuta comes home tonight," he commented.

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that," she said smiling, "but I'll need some help."

Fuji smiled even more than usual, and said, "I'll help you, after all, it is for Yuuta. I better get going though. If I don't leave now, I'll get in trouble from buchou."

He neatly put his dishes in the sink, leaving them there for his mother to wash later.

He slipped his tennis shoes on, and called back into the house, "Bye, 'kaa-san, oneesan!"

"Alright, have a good day," his mother said, calling back, "Be home early tonight. Remember, you promised to help your sister with the pies."


	2. The Job and The New Rule

Hello everybody!

I realize that I was really, really, really late with the update. I'm really sorry.

I had actually typed up this chapter two days after I posted the original chapter, but I had to go to school after I finished. The day afterwards, I was about to post it, but I had to put my dogs outside since I'm the last one home in the morning. To make a long story short, my older dog bit my wrist, slicing through a major vein and several muscles. I called my parents, then bandaged myself as best I could. When I got to the doctor's I got five stitches and some antibacterial stuff. It didn't work and I got MRSA, which means that they had to take my stitches out and...yeah, it wasn't fun.

Anyways, my muscles were damaged, and I couldn't move my hand for a week. When I was finally healed, I had end of the school year projects and exams.

Now it's summer break, and I have 4 more chapters that I should be able to type up relatively soon.

That's my tragic story, so please enjoy Alli-san's even more tragic (but not in this chapter) story.

By the way, I recieved a review that said one of my readers didn't want Fuji and Alli-san to be together. I want to know what everyone thinks about this. Personally I want them to be together, but the story is for you guys, not me. Anyways, review and tell me what you think.

Temari7575

* * *

"Allison," her boss yelled, "I've just been informed that you were late, once again! How do you intend to hold a job if you're _never on __**time!?**_"

Even though she knew her boss had a soft spot for tears, she would never reduce herself to crying in front of somebody, especially not the likes of him.

She had never, through all that she had put up with in the past, cried in front of somebody. She knew that weakness in the face of something painful, only made it become more painful. Because people tend to exploit weaknesses, seeing just how far they could push you until you break.

If anybody knew that, it was her.

So she decided to just face problems calmly, not showing emotion.

"Gomen, Boss-san," Allison replied shortly, meeting her boss's glare with a cool look of indifference. "But there's a limit to how early I can get here. The trains don't start running until 10 minutes before my shift starts, and it takes 15 minutes to get to the station, plus an additional 5 to get here," she stated calmly, keeping in check the angry tone she wanted to use. She couldn't show her resentment toward him, since she needed this job in order to continue living, but if she could, oh, he would get it.

"Well walk then," he said with a slightly venomous tone, snapping Allison out of her daydream about ways she could hurt him if she could.

"I would sir, but I live 19 kilometers away," she said placidly, proud of herself for not allowing the irritation she was feeling show up on her face.

Allison just wished her boss would stop bothering her. She was under enough stress as it was, without him complaining to her about things she had no control over.

Having to support herself by working two jobs, going to school, getting only four hours of sleep a night, she was surprised she hadn't collapsed of exhaustion yet. Collapsing was not an option for her. If she missed even one day of work, she might not be able to make the apartment payment, if she did that, she would have to take the money out of her food funds, then she wouldn't be able to eat, and then…

She stopped herself before she went even further, knowing it would only add more stress to her.

Before her boss could start lecturing her again, she stated, "I'll try to be here earlier, sir," and turned back to her work. Thankfully, her boss seemed to be satisfied with that, and walked away.

* * *

Fuji noticed they had a a lot more spectators than usual today. That didn't really surprise him since they were quite popular. What did surprise him, however, was that they weren't paying much attention to the players, as they were to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Hey, Inui-san," he said, suddenly appearing behind the data man, "Why are there so many people around Ryuzaki-sensei today?"

Inui, being the all knowing data man of the group, didn't seem surprised when the tensai suddenly appeared behind him. Maybe he was just so used to doing it himself, that it didn't affect him.

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose, as he grabbed one of his ever present green notebooks and stated mechanically, "The school just passed a new rule: 'All teams and clubs must have a manager.' So there's a 97.8 chance that they're trying to bribe her."

Sure enough, when Ryuzaki-sensei had gotten away from the flock of girls, her arms were laden with cookies, cakes, and small gifts.

Eiji immediately went over to the table onto which Ryuzaki was depositing the treats.

The ever sugar hungry blob of energy started 'helping' Ryuzaki-sensei unload all her bribes. Everyone noticed that about every three he set down, he'd take a cookie or cake. Tezuka and Oishi immediately sensed that a sugar-high Eiji was coming, and wanting to avoid that fate, they stepped forward quickly to stop the red-head.

Unfortunately for them, and the rest of the team, Fuji had also noticed, and moved forward a little faster than the other two. He steered Eiji towards the locker rooms, looking back at the captain and co-captain, smiling as he said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Oishi seemed satisfied with that, but Tezuka saw that the smile was not one of happiness, so much as sadism. He was about to go and stop the tensai, when he heard two angry voices behind him.

"Shut up viper"

"Fsssshhhhhhhhh, you pickin' a fight?"

"Maybe I am."

"Fsssshhhhh"

Tezuka sighed. Why do I have to deal with these people? He thought to himself, then turned around to stop his kouhais from fighting. He would deal with Fuji later.


End file.
